


Rian

by Bazael_The_Corrupted



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazael_The_Corrupted/pseuds/Bazael_The_Corrupted
Summary: Oc reborn as Meruem's brother





	Rian

The knife met flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a satisfying squish as the tip of the blade sank deep enough to make her scream, all the while sinking in deeper and deeper. she felt her skin was torn to shreds as the knife rotated, the sound of her muscles and nerves being gouged growing louder. And, without any warning, the knife was jerked all the way into her back, until the shiny metal had disappeared inside her and the black handle was pushing against her broken skin. In her intense silence, she was somehow screaming with her whole body. The eyes wide with horror, the mouth rigid and open,  chalky face gaunt and immobile, the fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand. She croaked before a scream tore through her like shards of glass. A scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway. Pain sears through her back better than a branding iron, my mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Every thought she just had became confused as the burning pain licked up his back like a scorching fire. The pain isn't sharp like needlepoint or a knife, it burns around my innards better than boiling water. Everything feels scolded and, move or not, she's in more pain than she could have ever imagined was possible. Its as if the pain was increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. Each peak robs my ability to speak, as though my blood has become acid, the intent of destroying me from the inside out. The only thoughts she had was 'like a knife through butter.'  

She didn't even realize the person pull out the blade until she stumbled across the catwalk with indescribable pain flowing through her. Her heart squeezed as she fell over.convulsing and trembling like a rabid animal and thick blood flowing freely from the gaping hole in her back. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. The muffled sobs wracked against her chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against her before she lost the feeling of feeling. Everything darkened into nothingness as she passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

  The girl's body was lifeless in the middle of the street. Nobody had attempted to move it. The girl looked like she could be sleeping. Unless you looked at her stomach. There you would see her white jumper stained in red blood and a tear in the fabric  


End file.
